Different Love
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kau tahu, Ichigo menjadi shinigami yang begitu hebat. Masaki, ku rasa, aku jadi sangat rindu padamu... IsshinxMasaki. Mind to RnR?


**-Different Love-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : IsshinMasaki  
WARNING : typo(s), (sedikit) OOC, gaje, all of this story is Isshin's POV  
Summary : Kau tahu, Ichigo menjadi shinigami yang begitu hebat. Masaki, ku rasa, aku jadi sangat rindu padamu...**

* * *

**Kau cantik...  
Bagai seorang dewi...**

**.**

**.**

Karakura. Di kota kecil ini aku mendapat tugas untuk meng-konshou beberapa arwah yang merepotkan. Juga aku harus membasmi hollow yang menyerang di kota ini. Yah, tugas shinigami itu memang sangat membuat repot.

Dingin. Malam ini udara dingin begitu menusuk tulangku. Hingga aku sendiri saja tak bisa menahannya. Ku rapatkan kedua tangan di depan dadaku. Kini aku berdiri menunggu seseorang di atas atap rumahnya. Ah ya, aku subtitut shinigami-yang sangat-kebetulan baru saja diangkat menjadi kapten, Isshin Kurosaki. Tadinya aku malas sekali untuk tinggal di kota kecil seperti ini, tapi sayangnya ada yang menarik perhatianku.

Cklek.

Orang yang aku tunggu akhirnya menampakkan diri. Dia. Seorang dewi dengan rambut oranye kalem baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Namanya Masaki. Sungguh, sangat menggembirakan dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Isshin? Apa kau di situ?"

Bruk!

Aku terjatuh dari atap karena terkejut, ternyata ia dapat merasakan kehadiranku. Astaga. Ternyata dekat dengan seorang shinigami itu cukup untuk membuat instingmu bertambah kuat, ya? Aku hanya menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa.

"Hehehe... Kau hebat, Masaki. Aku bangga!" aku mengacungkan jempol.

"Oh? Hihihi..." Masaki tertawa kecil. Kami-sama, ia manis sekali.

"Anoo... Aku..." aku kehabisan kata-kata. Seseorang, tolong aku!

"Kau mau jalan-jalan malam bersamaku?"

"Eh? Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati, Hime," aku membungkukan badan.

Masaki tersenyum lagi. Aku amat senang melihat senyumnya. Setidaknya, ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku dalam wujud shinigami saat ini. Reiatsunya memang seperti orang biasa, namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata ia begitu hebat. Ya, di mataku, ia satu-satunya orang yang menawan.

**.**

**.**

**Seperti rembulan yang menyinari malam  
Kau menyinari hatiku dengan senyummu**

**.**

**.**

Dua tahun sudah aku memperhatikan Masaki. Kadang ia menyadari kehadiranku, kadang tidak. Tapi melihat senyumnya setiap malam, itu sudah lebih dari cukup menurutku. Melihat setiap gerak geriknya juga sangat menarik hatiku.

Malam ini, aku tak bisa menemuinya karena harus bertemu dengan seseorang. Laki-laki dengan wajah tak bersemangat, rambut pirang dengan poninya-yang menurutku-persis sungut kecoak. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar di Rukongai Barat. Tapi jangan salah, ia adalah shinigami yang cerdas. Kisuke Urahara.

"Jadi?"

"Saya buatkan gigai khusus untuk anda. Tak ada seorang shinigami pun yang akan menyadari kehadiran anda. Tapi..." ia seolah sengaja memotong kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Anda harus memakai gigai itu untuk jangka waktu yang lama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Gigai ini lama kelamaan akan merubahmu jadi seperti manusia biasa."

"Oh ya, ya, ya. Baiklah."

"Kalau anda jadi menikah, jangan lupa untuk mengundang saya, ya," Urahara berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Aku janji takkan mengundangmu," jawabku sambil mengikuti langkah Urahara.

Akhirnya kami sampai di ruangannya. Urahara memperlihatkan gigai buatannya. Tentu saja memang seperti kopian dari diriku, sama persis. Aku memegangnya, bahannya memang seperti yang dikatakan Urahara tadi. Perlahan-lahan akan menyerap reiatsuku.

"Jadi? Anda benar-benar mau menggunakannya?"

"Ya. Aku akan menggunakannya."

"Hn? Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Arigato, Kisuke!"

Pria itu tersenyum padaku lalu menyiapkan gigai yang tergeletak di sebuah alas tidur di lantai. Aku akhirnya memasuki gigai itu, lalu mencoba menggerak-gerakannya. Rasanya agak sedikit aneh, tapi aku yakin lama-lama aku pasti akan terbiasa.

"Saya pasti akan merindukan cara pengobatan anda."

"Kau kurang ajar. Bukannya merindukanku."

Urahara tertawa renyah, lalu mengantarku keluar dari rumahnya. Ya, setelah ini sepertinya aku akan memulai hari-hariku lagi sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Kini aku bisa bebas menemui Masaki kapan pun tanpa harus sembunyi.

"Gantikan aku, Kisuke. Jadilah kapten."

"Aku? Ah, anda bercanda."

"Kau berbakat," kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Aku tahu ia adalah shinigami yang berbakat. Senangnya dapat memakai gigai ini, meski memang Kisuke jadi harus melanggar peraturan yang dikeluarkan oleh Soul Society, tempat yang terlalu formal dan penuh dengan aturan itu. Masaki, aku datang!

**.**

**.**

**Menyentuh lembut tanganmu adalah mimpi  
Mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan manis**

**.**

**.**

Langit berwarna keemasan saat aku tengah duduk di pinggir sungai. Matahari sudah akan kembali ke singgasananya saat ini, perlahan-lahan, menentramkan. Angin bertiup lembut, seolah berbisik dalam hatiku dengan amat sangat pelan. Di sampingku duduk seorang wanita cantik yang wajahnya selalu dihiasi oleh senyuman. Ya, Masaki.

Sebenarnya kalau sedang begini, aku merasa amat grogi sekali. Aku merogoh saku celanaku, mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak. Kotak rokok. Dari dalamnya aku mengeluarkan sepuntung, lalu menyalakannya dengan menggunakan korek api. Tiga bulan dalam gigai ini, cukup untuk membuatku mengenal berbagai macam benda.

Aku menghisap rokok itu. Kau tahu, salah seorang temanku pernah bilang padaku kalau kau bisa menghisap sebatang rokok, kau akan tampak keren. Memang kedengarannya aneh, tapi mungkin itu perlu di coba.

"Isshin."

"Hm?"

"Kau tampak keren saat menghisap rokok."

"Eh?" aku tertegun.

Masaki tersenyum lagi, ah, gadis yang murah senyum. Aku ingat sekali, ini adalah kali pertamanya memujiku. Aku melompat gembira di dekatnya hingga tak sadar membuang puntung rokok yang ada di tanganku. Mata hazel Masaki membulat sempurna melihat tingkahku.

Aku memang tak bisa berpura-pura jaga image seperti laki-laki lain di depan orang yang aku sukai. Aku lebih suka mereka tahu apa perasaanku dan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku.

"Isshin."

"Ya, Masaki?"

"Kau bilang tadi kau mau bicara penting."

"Penting, ya. Aku tak tahu ini penting atau tidak bagimu," aku kembali duduk di dekatnya.

Dari raut wajahnya tampak kebingungan, tapi selanjutnya ia menunjukkan kalau ia ingin tahu. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangannya. Kami-sama, sungguh dadaku bergemuruh hebat, apa ada badai di dalam?

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Isshin?" ia malah menatapku bingung.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Masaki?"

"..." ia diam, ini saat pertama Masaki diam.

"Masaki, sungguh, kalau kau menolakku, aku takkan..."

Masaki meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku, lalu melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Aku merasa, sepertinya memang aku harus menerima kekecewaan dalam hatiku. Namun, ternyata aku salah, Masaki memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu," bisiknya.

Ia menerima lamaranku. Sungguh. Ia menerima lamaranku. Jika semua ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, ini adalah kenyataan yang manis. Rasanya tak ada lagi hal yang membuatku lebih bahagia selain Masaki yang menerima lamaranku.

**.**

**.**

**Kamu adalah permata yang tak ternilai harganya  
Aku rela membayarnya dengan nyawaku**

**.**

**.**

Empat tahun itu sepertinya waktu yang tak sebentar, kini aku dan Masaki memiliki seorang anak bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, dan dalam perut Masaki masih ada bayi lagi. Ichigo akan segera memiliki adik. Anakku Ichigo adalah anak yang cengeng dan sangat manja pada ibunya. Tapi itu juga yang membuatku ingin selalu melindungi keluargaku.

Hari ini Masaki terlihat sibuk di dapur, ia sedang memasak makan malam untukku dan Ichigo. Terlihat Ichigo membantu menata alat makan di atas meja, sementara aku sibuk menggodanya.

"I...chi...go..." aku menepuk tangan ke atas kepalaku.

"Otto-san!" Ichigo terlihat terganggu, lalu mendorongku.

"Okaa-san, lihat anakmu sangat tega kepadaku."

Masaki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Apalagi? Apalagi yang akan dilakukannya selain tersenyum. Tidak ada, bukan? Ia memang sangat senang tersenyum, bahkan aku jarang melihatnya menangis. Terakhir ku lihat ia menangis adalah saat melahirkan Ichigo empat tahun yang lalu.

Ichigo pun membantu membawakan makanan ke atas meja makan, sementara aku hanya memperhatikan anak dan istriku. Setelah selesai, Masaki meletakkan panci untuk memasaknya tadi ke dalam wastafel, sementara aku pun mendekatinya, berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa di dalam?" aku mengelus perut Masaki.

"..." tak ada jawaban, namun aku merasa ada yang menendang dari dalam, Masaki meringis pelan.

"Sakit, ya? Hei, kalian ini nakal!"

"Tou-san curaaaaang! Aku mau dengar! Aku mau dengar!" Ichigo merengek sambil menarik narik bajuku.

"Hei, hei, aku belum selesai bicara pada adikmu."

"Aaaah..., aku juga mau dengaaar!" Ichigo semakin erat menarik bajuku.

"Tch. Baiklah."

Aku pun bangkit berdiri, membiarkan jagoan kecilku puas mengelus perut ibunya. Tinggi Ichigo memang tak sampai sepinggangku, namun ia sama keras kepalanya seperti aku. Masaki mengelus rambut oranye Ichigo yang mirip dengannya, lalu mengecup pipiku. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan telunjuk di bibirku, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak melompat kegirangan.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita makan malam," ajaknya.

"Ya!" aku dan Ichigo meninju ke udara.

Kami-sama, sungguh ini kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai. Aku punya Masaki, Ichigo, dan sebentar lagi ada anak kembar yang akan meramaikan rumah kecil kami. Keluarga kecil kami, Kurosaki.

**.**

**.**

**Kau bagai matahari, pusat segalanya  
Sementara aku hanya sanggup mengelilingimu, melindungimu**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya, aku ingat baru kemarin aku jadi ayah dari seorang anak. Tapi nyatanya hari ini aku telah menjadi seorang ayah dari tiga orang anak. Anak kembarku sudah lahir dua tahun yang lalu, dan kini mereka sedang lucu-lucunya. Karin Kurosaki dan Yuzu Kurosaki.

Karin mewarisi wajahku, sementara Yuzu mewarisi wajah ibunya yang kalem, untuk rambutnya yang pirang itu, kurasa karena gen campuran antara aku dan Masaki. Oke oke, bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan itu. Aku yakin Masaki tak berselingkuh dengan siapa pun sehingga kami punya anak dengan rambut pirang begitu.

Hari ini aku dan keluargaku memutuskan untuk berlibur ke pantai. Yeah, pantai! Saatnya bersenang-senang dengan air dan juga semangka. Tentu saja, tak asyik, kan, kalau di pantai kita tak bermain pukul semangka atau membuat istana pasir?

"Ya, anak-anak, sekarang kita lakukan pemanasan!" seruku sambil meninju ke udara.

Ichigo tampak menoleh malas, aku pun menggodanya dengan mencubit pipinya itu. Tentu saja Ichigo langsung naik darah dan memukul-mukul tubuhku. Sementara kedua putriku sepertinya tertarik dengan yang dilakukan kakaknya, akhirnya menghampiriku. Aku pun berlari-lari kecil karena dikejar oleh mereka.

"Anak-anak, sudah, ayo sini pakai sun block kalian."

"Okaa-san!"

Ichigo, Karin, dan Yuzu berlari menghampiri ibu mereka, aku pun berjalan menghampiri Masaki. Mereka berempat asyik memakai sun block di tubuh mereka, sementara aku hanya memperhatikan. Selanjutnya, Masaki menyodorkan sunblock kepadaku.

"Nanti kalau kau hitam, aku jadi tidak suka padamu," godanya.

"Jangan begitu," aku menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Makanya pakai ini," ia menyodorkan sunblock.

Anak-anak membantuku untuk menggosok punggungku dengan sunblock. Termasuk si oranye kecil juga ikut membantuku. Setelah itu, kami pun bermain di pantai, membuat istana pasir dengan dibantu oleh Masaki. Sesekali aku menjahili Ichigo dengan memberinya kepiting kecil atau sekedar memainkan pasir. Yuzu membentuk istana pasir bersama Masaki, sementara Karin membawa air di ember kecil.

**.**

**.**

**Jika saat itu ada dendam di hatiku  
Adalah di saat aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu**

**.**

**.**

Aku berkutat dengan pasien yang sedang mengalami kondisi yang gawat darurat. Entahlah, ia sedang meregang nyawa, nyaris meninggal, dan aku tahu, aku dapat menggunakan kidouku untuk menolongnya. Tapi aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak menggunakannya semenjak aku menikah dengan Masaki. lagipula, kau tahu, kan, gigai ini...

Deg!

Cih! Perasaaan apa ini? Mengapa sangat tiba-tiba sekali? Hollow. Aku tahu itu hollow. Tapi di saat yang sama, aku juga merasakan reiatsu Ichigo dan Masaki yang tak jauh dari hollow itu. Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi pada istri dan anak sulungku? Kini di hadapanku ada seorang pasien yang harus ku tolong, tapi di saat yang sama pula, aku harus menolong anak dan istriku, mana yang harus ku tolong? Orang ini...

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku tahu kalau saatnya semakin dekat. Maafkan aku, Masaki. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Grand Fisher, ya, hollow yang ada di dekat istriku itu bukan hollow sembarangan yang mudah dimusnahkan. Aku bisa memusnahkannya dengan mudah, tapi kenapa? Aku mulai bekerja dengan peralatan sederhana di klinikku. Operasi kecil untuk menyelamatkan pemuda yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tak mengenalnya, tapi aku punya kewajiban untuk menyelamatkannya, karena aku seorang dokter.

Deg!

Masaki...

**.**

**.**

**Ya, jika saat itu memang ada penyesalan  
Bukan saat ini, tapi saat aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan makam Masaki sambil memegang payung dan menghisap sepuntung rokok. Hari ini hujan. 17 Juni lainnya yang harus ku hadapi dengan kepedihan yang dalam, sangat dalam di hatiku. Kini di sampingku berdiri seorang pemuda berambut oranye, usianya baru lima belas tahun, namun ia nampak berbeda. Berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, Masaki. Aku tahu ia bukan lagi anak cengeng yang akan meminta perlindungan ibunya. Ia keras seperti aku, tapi aku tak mirip dengannya! Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tak ada yang menyalahkanku atas kematian Okaa-san? Kenapa?"

"..." aku mendengarkan tiap kata yang keluar dari si sulung.

"Waktu Okaa-san meninggal, juga sekarang pun, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Padahal bisa lebih lega kalau mau menyalahkanku! Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus menyalahkanmu?" jawabku dengan wajah polos, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Ha?" Ichigo menatapku tak kalah polos.

"Kalau menyalahkanmu atas kematian Masaki, aku bisa dimarahi Masaki."

"..." sekarang gantian Ichigo yang diam.

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau Masaki meninggal. Hanya saja, perempuan yang kucintai itu perempuan yang meninggal karena melindungi anaknya," lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Kau tahu, hazelnya itu persis seperti milik ibunya, tenang, namun ada suatu beban yang tak ingin ia bagi pada siapa pun.

"Janagan lupa, Ichigo, kamu laki-laki yang dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa... Oleh perempuan yang kucintai."

"Otto..."

Aku sebal melihat wajahnya yang sedih itu, aku tersenyum pun ia tak bergeming. Benar-benar anak yang sok keren! Aku pun melayangkan tendangan ke pinggang kirinya, agar ia bisa menunjukkan wajah sebalnya padaku.

"Ah, bikin kesal saja, kau!" tendanganku tepat mengenai pinggangnya.

Ya, ia pun menunjukkan wajah sebalnya padaku, sambil memegang pinggangnya yang kesakitan. Aku berbalik sambil menghisap puntung rokok di tanganku lagi. Berjalan meninggalkannya di dekat makam ibunya, aku tahu ada reiatsu lain, itu milik shinigami, mungkin teman Ichigo.

"Hiduplah sekuat tenaga, Ichigo. Hidup dan jadi tua sekuat tenaga. Jadi botak sekuat tenaga, dan mati setelah aku."

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Lalu, kalau bisa, matilah dengan tersenyum. Kalau tidak, aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Masaki."

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Jangan menanggung sesuatu yang keren seperti kesedihan. Kamu masih terlalu muda."

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ichigo, aku juga tak tahu siapa shinigami yang datang dan dekat dengan Ichigo. Mungkin shinigami itu tinggal di rumahku, karena setiap hari aku merasakan reiatsunya. Siapa dia? Aku benar-benar tak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**Aku shinigami, kau manusia  
Jalan kita berbeda, namun cintalah yang menyatukan kita...**

**.**

**.**

Masaki, anak kita shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, ia sama sepertiku, Masaki. Apa kau marah padaku karena ternyata selama ini aku membesarkan shinigami? Tolong jangan marah padaku. Marahi saja Kisuke Urahara yang membuatnya menjadi shinigami yang begitu hebat. Masaki, ku rasa, aku jadi sangat rindu padamu...

**.**

**.**

**~ O W A R I ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi agak nggak nyambung dan timelinenya berantakan, Cha juga bingung nyesuaiin timelinenya. Masalahnya di Bleach 22, entah chapter berapa, di jelaskan kalau sudah 20 tahun Isshin tidak memakai tubuh shinigami. Logika Cha, berarti itu sama saja dengan 200 tahun di Soul Society. Waktu di sesuaikan lagi, rasanya pas kalau Isshin jadi kaptennya Urahara, karena saat awal muncul, dia bawa haori, dan Urahara memanggilnya 'anda'. Jadi, masuk akal tidak, statement Cha?

Ah ya, maaf kemarin Cha baru bisa review fic kalian semua dan selamat datang untuk yang baru gabung di FBI! Cha senang sekali baca fic kalian yang macam-macam! Soalnya kemarin Cha lagi banyak tugas dan sibuk kerja sampingan buat bayar buku sekolah. Hiks... (Baik, abaikan curhat ini)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
